gradations a bust
by Wheatly234
Summary: Kidflash is sick and Artemis is forced to miss a trip to Hawii to stay and watch him, Artemis has a feeling that she should've argued with nightwing when he told he she'd be staying at HQ
1. Chapter 1:are u joking!

part 1

artemis was so excited for nightwings gradation form high school but she wasn't excited for the gradation part she was excited for the trip the whole team was going (just so you know they were going to Hawaii).

artemis ran down stairs so fast that aqualad thought she was kid flash

"when are we going to get our dresses and suits because I already know what I am getting!"says artemis

"well threes been a slight change of plans...for you"nightwing says as he starts to explain why.

"I'm not following" artemis says with disappointment

nightwing starts to explain "we have a little sitchuwation with Wally..."

"what happened now."

"well Wally went to Alaska yesterday to save some kids he said that he probably got sick cause of the kids, but if you show me what dress you want I'll get it for you at the store."

"wait what about going to hawii,am I not going to that to." artemis had to ask

nightwing felt bad but he couldn't leave Wally to die from an Alaskan cold. "you can come to the gradation with Wally I left some pills on his nightstand , Barry is going to take you guys to the graduation party in about a hour he said he was getting his suit dry cleaned, kid flash is up stairs we alredy told him to take his pill but we told him to stay in his bed, but we need you to stay with Wally until he gets better so u wont becoming to Hawaii with us."

artemis couldn't believe what she just heard she mad so mad porbaly madder than she had ever been before .

"artemis i knowyou probaly arnt gonna talk to wally so i sugest you bring a mp3 player so its easier to ignore him."

artemis thought _just like old times when i use to go to the park with my mp3 player and sing but now its just inside_

nightwing also thought _whhy am i telling her this...oh well_

"yes nightwing..."she was clearly disaponteed but didnt want to argue.

she watched as the whole team left her alone at HQ she didnt want to talk or think only vent

 _why WHY flash why do you have to get sick today ugh... i've never evan been to hawii ..._

she was yelling at the imaginary kid flash in her head _*she started to cry*_ artemis knew it was stupid to cry over having to watch kid flash but she really was looking forward to going to hawii

a couple of minutes later she went up stairs to check on him

she went to his room she knocked on the door but heard no answer she waited a few more minutes and instead let herself in.

she walked in and saw kid flash lying in his bed face down on his pillow ,when artemis could see half of his face she thought he looked fine but when he turned right side up where she could fully see his face she change her mind on that was shaking violently, his red hair was sweaty and hung in his face,his face was red with fever infat it was reder then artemis had ever seen ,he was wearing blue fannel pajamas witch is normal for a sick person but artemis has barely seen him out of his uniform but something was not right about him but she couldnt put her finger on it.

wallys tired eyes opend

"h-hey artemis".

artemis noticed his voice was didnt sound happy and as perky as usual his breathing was unsteady and he sounded like he was scared or dying

artemis held the sick boys chin up took a pill and put on his tounge

he swallod with a uncomfortable face

"yuck what flavor is this"!

"the floavor is shut up and drink this water"!

he drank the water

"know kid flash that pill is sopesedto make you sleepy so y-

and just like that kid flash was out like a light snoring away like there was no tommorow

artemis was happy because she couldnt here him snoring. it was time to get her ignore on ...an hour later of poking yelling venting and anyonce flash finally shoowed up to bring them there suits and dress for the graduation

after graduation the rest of the team ws of to the air port and artemis hadn't talked to kid flash but she could tell that his syptoms were coming back...


	2. Chapter 2:heartstoping

part 2:this sucks

"Bye kids." Flash walked out the door to catch his flight to go to Hawaii,

while artemis and Wally were left behind. Artemis was mad she had been left alone with teams biggest goofball while he was sick with some cold.

she got thinking _do I really believe his story , maybe he is just faking his sickness_

she looked at him, he was sweaty and looked very tired...and sick.

She shook of her thoughts _I defiantly believe him now_

 _"ahh..."_ She looked at Wally almost instinctively luckily he was having a dream...but about what then the next clue came

"get your grabby little paws off my hair... it's perfect".

artemis started laughing hysterically it so funny that he was dreaming about someone touching his hair

"the stuff I use is expensive ok don't judge me..."

"ha!" artemis couldn't help herself it was to funny she fell on the floor laughing but her fun was cut off when a real scream pierced her ears.

she stood up she noticed that the scream came from Wally she ran over to him to check on him he was holding his stomach ...and crying.

artemis was worried about kidflash the one thing she didn't want was to get blamed for someone's death by someone I mean kidflash"..help.." kid flash barely could speak but artemis knew that she had to... get the pill. she turned over to grab it but the pills weren't there the only thing on his night stand was a note she opened it and read

 _Dear artemis I know that u are probably thinking wear did Wallys pills go well I took them I know it sounds crazy but someone over 18 has to be there to supervise so I sort of hide them sorry I don't make the laws but you can use Tylenol you are 15 so u can give him some if he is in pain_

 _from: flash/Barry_

 _oh great_. she thought

"..please help.." Wally's eyes wear closed tighter than before.

"hold on Wally I'll be there in ..A FLASH!"

artemis ran downstairs fast racing against time to find the Tylenol 5 pounding minutes later she finds it and runs back to his room ...but was it to late?.!..?

 **hey guys I was having writers block today but I roughly got through this one give me suggestions on what to do next!thx!**


	3. Chapter 3:a scare

part3: A Scare

The sound of her own heart pounding out of her chest was scary.

 _Was I too late? Artemis was scared. Was I to slow?_

"Kidflash ...hey...flash!"

"Ahh...help..."

 _Yes I was fast enough_! She was happy because kid flash let out another scream which acknowledged that he was still alive!

"Ok kidflash take this. You should be better in about a half hour."

"W-what's that...?"

"Medicine that will make you feels better."

"If it's...those...disgusting pills again I'm...not taking that."

He hissed in pain .

"No this is not the pills it's liquid. The flavor is grape"!

He started to cough. "But ...I'm...not -

"Come on Wally this is the second time today you've done this. Don't make me do it the hard way Wally!

Wally stared at Artemis with his sick little puppy dog eyes.

"THAT'S IT WALLY"

But before she could force him to drink it Wally took the medicine away from Artemis and drank the medicine him self.

"There are you ACHHOOO...happy now."

 _Oh my god I'm scared._ she had never seen Wally so sick, in fact as her time on the team the only time he's ever been hurt was when he broke his arm. She felt that this was worse!

She handed him a tissue

"You got a little something on your lip."

 _Ewe, Ewe so gross_

He sniffled a little bit "Thank you".

Artemis swallowed loudly"...welcome".

 **Hey guys I recently received a message telling me that I need to check my grammar this is my first time doing this so I might have a little trouble but I hope I am progressing please inform me if I'm not**

:)


	4. Chapter 4: disgusting times

part4:disgusting times

A frustrating beeping noise awoke me from my sleep around 4:00am.

Barley awake I looked at kid flash but there was one problem there was no kid flash because he wasn't in his bed!

"oh no...Kidflash where are you?"

 _I'm so dead_. She thought as she got up from her chair.

She was about to walk by the bathroom when she heard a sound that sounded a lot like a vomiting sound .

"Kid flash are you ok ...".

She shook the handle of the door...it was locked.

"I'm fine ..totally fine..".

"I'm coming in ..NOW "!

She thought that by now he would've unlocked the door but he didn't she had to use her last trick ..her bomb arrow...!

She took her bow and aimed at the door.

"stand back Wally".

She let go ,the door exploded off its hinges. After the smoke settled she saw Wally kneeling on the toilet ... throwing up.

 _Oh my god this is not good he's vomiting._

 _"_ I'm fine ...I...I ..pro-".

He had fainted right in front of Artemis .

 _Can this get any more worse_ , then it did.

She picked him up he was hot but she didn't have time to check his temperature she had to get him to his bed.

 _I hope he doesn't have what I think he has._

She lied him down on his bed where he could rest .

She looked at kidflash.

 _I hope he doesn't have a pneumonia. I'm going to ask him._

 _"_ hey kidflash wake up...wake up."

 _Plz wake up Wally!_

"WALLY".

Now she was the one breathing unsteady she couldn't lose Wally not now nor ever!

"WALLY...wake up". She was shaking his arm

"Wally..no.."!

She was crying she couldn't stop the tears from flowing .

"I can't lose you ..."!

She was crying so hard she couldn't keep her tears from falling she fell to the ground crying "no..no".

 _How could I have let this happen._

Wally's hand moved and flung up from the side of his bed.

 _WALLYS not dead, ok artemis just hide *looks around*the bed!_

She rolled under the bed as she watched Wally get out of bed yelling "It's happening again ".

After all of her tears artemis got sleepy and fell asleep under Wally's bed.

 **hey guys so I had so much fun righting this chapter I defiantly feel that I got more creative!**


	5. Chapter 5:worries

part 5:worries

Artemis woke up around 12:00pm and she was still under Wally's bed

 _what am I doing, I got to get out of his bed_

she crawled out of Wally's bed and onto the chair she usually sleeps on she was about to fall asleep when Wally came back

'hey Wally how are you feeling ."Artemis was trying to make conversation

"well I just threw up half my guts so..what do you think".

"sorry for asking but I have to ask you something"

"go ahead...babe"

"first off don't call me babe , second off when you went to Alaska is there a chance that you might have jumped into the arctic ocean."

"how did you know that happened?"

"lucky guess ..also I know this is going to sound weird but how long did you keep your clothes on?"

"um about a hour I had to wait for Megan to get out of the shower".

 _I was right he has the flu although I shouldn't be happy_

"ugh..ugh open your mouth".

she grabbed the thermometer

"why?"

"I want to check something".

he opened his mouth, she stuck the thermometer in his mouth a few seconds it beeped and she took the thermometer out of his mouth she was surprised to see that the thermometer read 110

"that can't be Wright"

she up t it back in his mouth and once again she pulled it out and it read 110

"is that a normal temp to you Wally"

it took him a second to answer

"no."

he kneeled down on the floor and clenching his teeth

"oh man I don't feel good ".

 _is he going to ...oh yeah he's going to hurl_

but he didn't hurl...

"let's get you to your bed"".

she tried to pick him up but his legs gave out and he fell on the ground

she tried again but this time she pick him up. He was heavy but his bed was 3inches away so it wasn't like she had to walk a mile.

she put him down on his bed

"are you ok flash"

"I -I think s-"

"Wally I know you don't want to but I'm taking you to the hospital"

"why.."

he started to whine like a little kid

"your way to sick"

"I'm fine"

"Wally you said it yourself u just threw up half your guts, your legs gave out, and for crying out loud you fainted right in front of me!"

"yeah but now I'm fine now"

"stand up"

"ok"

he stood up and then he fell to floor because his legs gave out again

" I'm going to call a cab it should be here in about 15 minutes"

"fine"!

..


	6. Chapter 6: road to recovery

part6:road to recovery

Luckily the hospital was 5 minutes away because the cab had to pull over 3 times so Wally could vomit!

When they arrived artemis had to fill out an hour's worth of forms. they both sat down in the chairs and started to fill out forms but instead of having Wally wait with artemis the nurse took Wally right away.

25 Minutes later of form filling the nurse came to talk to artemis.

"Wally has a case of influzema , We have decided to keep him over night ."

"Am I allowed to see him ."

"Yes I'll take you to him"

Artemis followed as the nurse took her to kidflash.

They arrived at Wally's room and walked in.

"I'll give you to some time alone".

The nurse left Wally and artemis alone.

She looked at Wally.

He had a bunch IV's attached to him ,He looked as if he was shot and was dying, He just looked miserable!

 _This is all my fault I shouldn't have blamed him for getting sick , I mean he was just doing his job I should have never yelled at him or ignored him._ She started to cry .

Within five minutes artemis had cried herself to sleep.

Artemis woke up around 7:30 she was still in the hospital chair .

She looked at Wally.

He was awake and for the first time this week he actually looked like he was alive.

"Hey babe".

"Shut up" Artemis giggled in a playful way.

Artemis knew that voice it was his normal voice his happy perky voice.

"when can we leave this horror show".

"In a hour just relax the nurse is going to grab your papers and then we can leave".

"YES!"He shot up out of his bed.

Then the nurse came.

 _That was fast._

"ok artemis I need you to sign Wally's papers and then your free to go".

Wally instantly looked at artemis.

Artemis took the papers and quickly signed them.

"Oh yeah baby!"

Wally shot up out of his hospital be grabbed his clothes and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Moments later Wally came back grabbed artemis and ran back to HQ.

When they arrived at the front entrance artemis noticed there was a package at the door she grabbed it and opened it ,Inside was the thing artemis had dreamed of this whole week ..the tickets to Hawaii!

"YES"!

But she looked again an there were two tickets

"yes oh yeah were going to Hawaii flash!"

"Then we better pack"!


	7. Chapter 7:Hawii here we come

part7:hawii here we come

An hour later Wally and artemis came down from their rooms with their luggage's.

"Wally you packed everything but the kitchen sink."

"Yeah and you packed ...like..um..nothing?"

He questioned his comeback!

"We don't have time for that Wally we are going to miss our flight!"

Wally grabbed artemis once again and ran to the airport!

12 Hours later they were in Hawaii with the whole league.

A little while later Wally and artemis were on the beach.

"Oh babe you look good in the bathing suit".

"oh Wally ". She walked over to Wally and then they kissed

The end!

 **hey guys I hope you like my story bye!**


End file.
